diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
You Choose, You Lose
"You Choose, You Lose" is the Third Episode of the Robot. Description Text Woah, now you can magic up dice with any value you want! Sure, there's a chance things will go horribly wrong when you do. But let's focus on the positive: any dice you want! Rules No CPU counter. Create any dice you like! 50% chance that equipment will randomly disappear each time. How To Unlock Unlock episodes by playing The Witch Way. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Buster Sword (Level 3 reward option) *Hammer *Headbutt *Juggling Ball *Lament *Mechanical Arm *Pea Shooter *Plasma Blaster (Starting Equipment) *Plasma Cannon *Ray Gun (Starting Equipment) *Ruby Weapon (Level 3 reward option) *Sharp Spike *Short Circuit *Spiked Shield *Venus Fly Trap Shields *Buckler *Forcefield Magic *Counter Spell *Flame Spell *Freeze Spell *Healing Crystal *Meteor Items *Backstab *Bumpblade *Chocolate Cookie *Doppeldice *Spare 4 *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "robot_youchooseyoulose" generator. Starting Equipment * Ray Gun *Plasma Blaster Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Buckler *Spare 4 *Plasma Cannon *Sharp Spike Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It always contains Mechanical Arm. Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 2 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Pea Shooter **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Backstab * and one of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Buckler **Spare 4 **Plasma Cannon **Sharp Spike **Bumpblade **Flame Spell Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Buckler *Spare 4 *Plasma Cannon *Sharp Spike *Bumpblade *Flame Spell *Freeze Spell *Spatula *Hammer Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Pea Shooter **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Backstab **Counter Spell **Chocolate Cookie **Lament **Meteor * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Buckler **Spare 4 **Plasma Cannon **Sharp Spike **Bumpblade **Flame Spell **Freeze Spell **Spatula **Hammer Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find two chests on this floor, which contain items from the following list: *Juggling Ball *Pea Shooter *Spiked Shield *Doppeldice *Short Circuit *Forcefield *Backstab *Counter Spell *Chocolate Cookie *Lament *Meteor Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. It will be a trade of your Heat Sink, Increment or weapon for one of the following: **Venus Fly Trap **Spatula **Juggling Ball **Headbutt Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Buckler *Spare 4 *Plasma Cannon *Sharp Spike *Bumpblade *Flame Spell *Freeze Spell *Spatula *Hammer Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and 2 of these items: **Juggling Ball **Pea Shooter **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Backstab **Counter Spell **Chocolate Cookie **Lament **Meteor Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. The boss cannot be Drake or Scathach. Trivia The following enemies cannot be encountered in this Episode. * Baby Squid *Kraken *Vacuum *Banshee *Loud Bird *Copycat Category:Episodes